User blog:WinterSpider/William Munny vs Rooster Cogburn
The lawman and the outlaw. Two different factions of the oldwest that frequently clash in their search for fortune and glory. This time we take a look at two men who would absolutely find themselves at the end of each others' guns. William Munny......The former outlaw, just trying to raise a family on his pig farm before getting pulled in to do one last job. Rooster Cogburn......The US Marshall tasked to bring justice to Tom Chaney after he killed Maddie Ross' father. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!? William Munny In his past, William Munny was a ruthless outlaw. He killed men. He killed women. He killed children. He killed everything that walked or crawled at one point or another. At the start of the movie, Unforgiven, Munny is struggling to make ends meet as a pig farmer after his wife passed away, and left him with their two children. But then he is asked by a young man named the Schofield kid, to help with a job to go after a couple of outlaws who cut up a prostitute in the Wyoming town of Big Whiskey. After consideration, Munny agrees to the job and recruits his friend Ned Logan to help them. After being beaten by the sheriff of Big Whiskey, Little Bill Daggett, Munny takes refuge with the cut up prostitute outside of town. Soon, the three kill the men responsible for disfiguring the prostitute. But when Ned is tortured and killed for being allied with Munny, Munny gets pissed and kills Little Bill, and all of his deputies. After this, he and his children go west to California and leave this life of violence behind. Rooster Cogburn Rooster Cogburn was just your average ordinary alcoholic lawman before he was approached by Maddie Ross to go after the man who shot her father, Tom Chaney. Described as the meanest Marshall around, Rooster proved his reputation was valid in court as a witness, and in the field chasing bandits. Initally planning on leaving Maddie behind and going after Chaney with the Texas ranger La Boeuf, Cogburn was impressed with her determination to follow them so he let her join. After a split with La Boeuf, Cogburn and Maddie set off by themselves, and met up with La Boeuf again, who was chasing Chaney for crimes committed in Texas. When they met Chaney, Cogburn took on Chaney's fellow gang members and his leader, Lucky Ned Pepper. After killing most of them and being wounded by Lucky Ned, Cogburn was saved by La Boeuf, who was then knocked out by Chaney. Maddie was able to kill him, but she fell down into a cave and into a rattlesnake nest. After being bitten, Cogburn hurried to bring her to a medicine man, and managed to save her but Maddie lost her arm. That was the last they ever saw each other, and Rooster died before Maddie could see him again, years later. Weapons: |-| William Munny = The weapons Munny used are as follows: Starr-1858-Revolver.jpg|1858 Starr Revolver Smith & Wesson Schofield Revolver.jpg|Schofield Revolver Spencer-rifle.jpg|Spencer Carbine Handguns: The 1858 Starr Revolver and the Schofield Revolver Rifle: The Spencer Carbine *The 1858 Starr: Double Action Black powder and percussion cap Six Shots .44 Caliber *The Schofield: Single Action .45 Schofield Six Shots *The Spencer Carbine Lever Action .55-.56 Spencer Rimfire 47 inches long, 10 lbs 7 round internal magazine 800 Yard Range |-|Rooster Cogburn = The weapons Cogburn used are as follows: Peacemaker.jpg|Single Action Army Peacemaker Colt Dragoon Mod 1848.JPG|Colt Dragoon Winchester1873short.jpg|Winchester Model 1873 Handguns: The Colt Single Action Army Peacemaker and the Colt Dragoon Rifle: The Winchester Model 1873 *The Colt SAA Peacemaker: Single Action .45 Long Colt Six rounds *The Colt Dragoon: .44 Ball Single Action Six Rounds *The Winchester Model 1873 .44-.40 Winchester Lever Action 15 Round magazine 49.3 in long, 9.5 lbs Range 800 yards |-|X-Factors = Experience: WM-75 RC-80 Cogburn gets an edge here, as Munny retired from the game, and Cogburn has been working steadily despite his old age. Brutality: WM-90 RC- 80 Munny takes this one, as he has admitted to killing both women and children. Cogburn is perfectly willing to smack around a few kids if they're abusing a donkey but would probably not be alright with straight up child murder. Handicaps: WM- 74 RC- 75 Munny has a slight advantage here, as other than being old and out of the game he did alright. His aim could be a bit better, but his physical ability seemed to be in order. Cogburn, while a slightly better shot, is old, fat, missing an eye, and possibly drunk. Accuracy: WM- 78 RC- 84 Cogburn takes this without question. Though not the greatest shot, missing an eye will do that, he still has more time behind a weapon more recently as opposed to Munny, who needed to use a shotgun to compensate for his lack of accuracy, but gradually got better. Intelligence: WM- 65 RC-60 While neither of these men are geniuses, Munny takes a slight advantage for staying sober for the most part while on the job. Battle takes place in Tombstone, Arizona Voting ends October 13th, 2019 Battle It's high noon...The stage is set, the players are here. Someone will die. A lone cowboy rides into town on a horse. His children are waiting for him in San Francisco, and he is coming to Tombstone to collect on a bounty sent out for the kill or capture of one Jacob C. Povian, a Romanian fellow who had taken to cattle thieving, stagecoach robbery, and arson in an attempt to make his way in this new country. However Mr. Povian had no idea that one William Munny was in the mood to take that bounty. As Munny rode into town with the man's corpse on his horse he was watched by the town's residents. One in particular, a long way from his usual home took interest in Munny. He had heard tale of the lone outlaw who had killed the Sheriff and deputies of the town of Big Whiskey some time ago, and wondered if this was the man. Rooster Cogburn had had his run ins with outlaws over the years, and some of them had even escaped. This one wouldn't be escaping him this time he thought to himself. "Not again" Cogburn spoke to himself. As Munny rode his horse to the Sheriff, he took a glance of his surroundings. He thought he spotted a one eyed fat man as he came to town, and considered leaving immediately after collecting his $300 for turning in Povian's corpse. "Who the hell's that?" The Sheriff asked as Munny unloaded the body. "This is Jacob Povian," Munny growled as he eyed the lawman. "He was wanted dead or alive in this state, California, and Colorado. Here's his wanted poster, now give me my money." "Alright alright everything looks in order here." The Sheriff replied, as he disappeared back into his office, and reappeared with $300. "Hold on a second there Sheriff," a voice called out, revealing Rooster Cogburn with his pistols at the ready. "That man there is an outlaw by the name of William Munny. He killed the Sheriff and Deputies of Big Whiskey." Taken back at this incident being brought up, Munny glared at the fat man. "Rooster Cogburn..." Munny replied. "I see you're still kicking around. Despite your best efforts to drink yourself dead." "Indeed. But it does not seem that I will die that way, outlaw." Cogburn retorted. "You however will go to Ft. Smith to hang, or you can die where you stand." "Can't do that, got to get back to my kids. They'll be noticing I'm gone." "Seems to me you should have thought of that before you became an outlaw." Taking Cogburn's words into consideration, Munny took in his surroundings. The towns people were closing in, trying to get a look at what was happening. Munny had one shot to get out of this, but was he able to take it? "Don't try anything funny, now Munny." Cogburn said. "I got a man in that building waiting to snipe your head off if you'd like to run." Cogburn bluffed, hoping Munny would give up easy. With reflexes perhaps not as quick as they used to be, Munny grabbed a nearby civillian and held her in front of him. "Don't shoot or she gets it." Munny growled this threat, with an equal bluff to Cogburn's. His Scofield a bit rusty from it's time in the wet. There was a tense moment as both men eyed one another. Neither wanting to break their gaze for a second. Suddenly, the clock tower chimed noon as the two men reacted. Cogburn fired three shots in rapid sucession from his peace maker, and accidentally hit the woman as well as Munny's calf as Munny pushed her towards him. "Dammitt, Munny!" Cogburn yelled as Munny limped into the sheriff's office. "Get your arrogant ass out here." Cogburn screamed. "Aww to hell with this" he started as he came in after Munny. The crowd had scattered at the instant shots went off. "Fat bastard got me," Munny spoke to himself, "Better run out back. Bet I could lay down covering fire with my Spencer. But the damn thing is with my horse." Munny decided it would be better to try something at all, so he fired rapidly with his Starr. With the double action he was able to keep Cogburn down for a second, but that was all he needed to make an escape. As Cogburn took cover from Munny's barrage of fire, he spotted a deputy with a Winchester 1873. "Hey Henderson," Cogburn started, "Gimme your Winchester." "You kidding me, Cogburn?" Henderson said incredulously, "You couldn't hit anyting unless it was your son." Hearing this, Cogburn briefly accepted the sentiment in his head before punching Henderson in the neck and taking his weapon. Making sure it was loaded, Cogburn took cover behind a pair of barrels.Scanning the now empty square, Cogburn noticed Munny's rifle was missing from his horse. Remembering he was carrying a Spencer, Cogburn took care to show himself as small as possible, so he could draw him out. "He's got fewer rounds." Cogburn thought to himself. "Better make him waste those." Suddenly, he spotted a shadow run across the inside of a barn. Aiming his Winchester, Cogburn fired four consecutive shots to draw Munny out. "He's firing wild," Munny said to himself. "He's just trying to make me scared." Spotting an opening in the wood, Munny aimed his rifle through the hole. He took aim at Cogburn and noticed he hadn't been seen yet Munny took a shot. And another. Soon Cogburn took notice at being fired upon and returned fire. Munny failing to hit Cogburn with each shot until the last hit Cogburn in the hat. Munny got down from his spot and walked over to Cogburn's body. "Can't say I'm sorry, but it was you or me." Munny told Cogburn's body as he aimed his Scofield at him. But Munny failed to notice the rifle barrel pointing at his knees. A shot rang out, and tore through one side of Munny's leg and out the next. Munny screamed a cry of pain as he staggered to the ground. "You know the beautiful thing about the Winchester, Munny? I got double your rounds." Cogburn pulled a Colt Dragoon from out of his jacket, and aimed it at Munny's head. Munny, determined to not let Cogburn win completely said one thing in reply: "Yeah." Cogburn pulled the trigger and splattered Munny's brains all over the sand. WINNER: Rooster Cogburn Rooster walked over to Munny's horse, and opened the saddlebags. Cogburn took the money from his opponent's saddle, and even found a bottle of whiskey. "Maybe you weren't so bad afterall, Munny." Cogburn said to the corpse as he pulled the cork. Category:Blog posts